Medical seals and sterilizing containers of the kind described at the outset are known, for example, from DE 298 12 154 U1. Sterilizing containers, also referred to as sterilization containers, serve, in particular, to receive surgical instruments, implants and the like, which are sterilized therein and remain therein afterwards for storage. On the one hand, the sterilizing container must let the saturated steam in during the steam sterilization, on the other hand, it serves as germ barrier during the storage. The advantage of providing medical seals for sterilizing containers with two sealing lips is that a redundant sealing of an interior of the sterilizing container is ensured.
Providing a medical seal with two sealing lips does, however, also harbor the disadvantage that an additional expenditure of force is required for lifting off the container top part which, in particular, forms a lid for the container bottom part, in comparison with a seal having only one sealing lip. The reason is that the lifting-off requires not only the friction between one sealing lip and the container bottom part, but between two sealing lips and the container bottom part, to be overcome.